Heartless
by MohaveAmazing
Summary: A songfic using the song Heartless by Kanye West. Please R&R, and give me feedback! Rated M for language.


**AN: Only my second Songfic, please R&R, Love to hear your feedback! Thanks**

In_ the night, I hear 'em talk_

_The coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road_

_He lost his soul_

_To a woman so Heartless_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Oh, How could you be so heartless?_

Nobody understands Jade and I. I hear them sometimes.

Why is he with _her?_ She's so…

Understanding, Beautiful, Trusting.

No, they don't see that, but I do, that's why I love her. Jade has had a rough life, causing her to put up her tough exterior. Heartless, Emotionless, Scary. I got to crack that shell, and I get her. I know she is rude at times, but I am there to make sure she is okay, and doesn't go crazy.

She's sad, and scared, and insecure. We all are. We need each other.

That's why I am with her.

_How could you be so cold, as the winter wind when it freeze, yo_

_Just remember that your talkin' to me, yo_

_You need to watch the way you talkin' to me, yo_

_I mean, after all the things that we been through,_

_I mean, after all the things we got into._

Last night when I was talking to her on the phone, her dad walked in, and she set the phone down, and I heard their fight.

"Jade, you didn't fold the laundry, you are such a lazy dumbass," Her dad said, calmly.

"Sure, dad, where do you think, I got it from?" She retorted.

"You don't ever help out, Jade, I'm sick of your shit, you're worthless."

"I'm sick of your shit, and when I become famous, you won't think I am so worthless then, will you?"

"You aren't going to become famous, because you fuck everything up."

"Fuck you!" Jade shouted, "Why don't you just go back to your stupid business trip, or whatever the fuck it is you do!"

I heard him slap her then, and then slam the door. I heard her breathing, and knew she was back on the phone.

"Jade, you okay?" I asked. This killed me, everytime this happened.

"Fuck off," She said. Then hung up.

This morning she walked up to me, and stared at me for a minute. I reached out my hand. A peace offering.

She walked away.

Yeah, she was cold and mean to me a lot, but I've been through a lot with her. I am not gonna leave her. I am not gonna give up on her.

_Hey, yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me,_

_Hey, yo, I did some things, but that's the old me,_

_And now you wanna get me back, and you gonna show me_

_So you walk around like you don't know me, _

_You gotta new friend, _

_Well, I got homies_

_But in the end, we still so lonely_

She never has come out and told me her dad abuses her, but I know. I've heard it on the phone many times, and I see her bruises.

We don't talk about it.

I've never come out and told her I have a police record, but she knows. The rumors about my old thieving ways have come up.

We don't talk about it.

She was across the hall, acting as if she had no clue I was standing here with Andre and Robbie. She was laughing loudly with some guy. It was all a show.

_In the night, I hear 'em talk_

_The coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road_

_He lost his soul_

_To a woman so Heartless_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Oh, How could you be so heartless?_

She knew this hurt me.

"Why are you even still with her, after all her shit?" Andre asked.

"Cause I love her," I said, simply, the anger boiling up.

_How could you be so Dr. Evil? _

_Your bringin' out a side of me that I don't know_

He touched her hair, and she took a step back. Then he leaned in to kiss her, and she pushed him off. That's when I snapped, doing the most me-like thing, ever. I walked up to the guy, and punched him. His nose started to bleed. I looked at Jade, and she looked pissed, as she walked away.

_I decided we wasn't gonna speak, so_

_Why we up 3 AM on the phone?_

The phone rang, and I woke up, and looked at the clock. 3:33 AM, Jade's favorite time of the night. Low and behold, the caller ID said Jadey. I hit accept, but said nothing.

When she heard my breathing, she said, "That wasn't cool today, you know, what the hell were you thinking, and-"

"Jade, I don't know, I'm sorry, I love you," I sighed.

There was a long pause, and then, "You know I love you, but right now I'm pissed."

Then she hung up.

_Why would she be so mad at me for?_

_Homie, I don't know , she's hot and cold._

_I won't stop, won't mess my groove up, _

_Cuz' I already know how this thing goes._

_You run and tell your friends that your leavin' me, _

_They say they don't see what you see in me, _

_You wait a couple months, then you gonna see, _

_Your never gonna find nobody better than me._

_In the night, I hear 'em talk_

_The coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road_

_He lost his soul_

_To a woman so Heartless_

_How could you be so heartless?_

A few days later she finally came up to me in the hallway, after changing her status to single on The Slap, and flirting with a lot of guys, and she stood in front of me. We stared each other down for a minute.

She sighed, and looked around, and when she saw that no one was within earshot, she said quietly, "I miss you."

_Talkin', Talkin', Talkin', Talk_

_Baby, let's just knock it off, _

_They don't know what we been through, _

_They don't know 'bout me and you. _

I grabbed her hand, and we walked to our next class.

We saw the stares.

We heard the whispers.

We ignored it.

_So, I got somethin' new to see, _

_And you just gonna keep hatin' me, _

_And we just gonna be enemies. _

_I know you can't believe, _

_I'm just gonna leave it wrong, _

_And you can't make it right, _

_I'm gonna take off tonight, _

_In to the night. _

_Hear 'em talk_

_The coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road_

_He lost his soul_

_To a woman so Heartless_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Oh, How could you be so heartless?_


End file.
